


Sapnap's pretty unlucky

by 4lwaysSleepy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bullied Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Injury, Major Character Injury, Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), is it bullying if the person dies? i feel like that's a murder, please i love him why did i write his death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lwaysSleepy/pseuds/4lwaysSleepy
Summary: Sapnap isn't a lucky fella and gets bullied every day until one day they go too farand he's set free of the pain------It's not as bad as it might seem probably-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Sapnap's pretty unlucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLapisWolf200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLapisWolf200/gifts).



> uh- yea I didn't plan to write angst where Sapnap dies, but the prompt said so-  
> I also didn't know if I should write Dream/Sapnap already together or not, so it's implied, but if you want just change the "best friend" to like a lover/boyfriend or somethin

Sapnap didn't mind the guys who beat him up daily, as much as he wanted to scream in agony from all the bruises and cuts to some broken bones; although they restrained from doing that, knowing it'll cause more trouble than needed and they'd have to wait longer for the next 'lesson' (as they nicely called it). If Sapnap had to be honest, he didn't exactly know the reason for this, really he didn't even care anymore and whatever they yelled was left unheard by him.

He thought about telling someone before, like Dream or George maybe, but really, slowly it just didn't matter and he didn't want to bother his best friends with this. Although the purple to yellow spots that decorate his skin, scratches to wounds, black eyes, some old some new (it depended on their mood really), they didn't bother Sapnap anymore, as agonising as getting them is, he got used to it by now, were saying otherwise. 

Sometimes he'd pass out out of pure exhaustion or pain, which wasn't all that pleasant, might he add, but it was some sleep or break at least.

Today wasn't an exception, he was on his way to the location where his 'lessons' took place the most. If Sapnap had to be honest, he could go around through the forest, but last time he tried to 'outsmart' them, they just doubled the pain and he'd rather not remember that day let alone go through that again.

As always he kept his head down low, hoping they'd not notice him or even better confuse him with someone else and ignore him, but alas he's unlucky enough for them to recognise him almost immediately. Why wouldn't they though? They literally see him pretty much everyday.

He still felt the bruises from previous day, he still felt how they kicked him in the stomach (where now is a big purple bruise as a reminder), how they threw him on the ground and he hit his head, how they played with him until his leg was almost completely reddish with new forming bruises and he felt like it could've been broken as he limped back home, how the black eye still hurt and how the scratches and cuts he didn't or couldn't clean hurt slightly at any contact with his clothes. 

As he neared the trio he noticed their angry expressions, which only meant that he's in for a broken bone this time for real. He sighed quietly as they started to walk his way, stopping in his track, waiting for what was about to come. He didn't have to wait long as they (very kindly) greeted him with a strong punch to his cheek and he stumbled back a bit, not bothering to even hold the aching cheek now before another punch came. 

Another punch and then he was shoved on the ground, not bothering to fight or try to stand up he just waited for the kicks, and they did come not so long after, pain shooting through his whole body, his brain yelling at him to get up and fight or run, but he didn't listen, he just zoned out. He still felt the pain, he still felt the kicks, it was just more numb now and that's all he needed at the moment. 

Sometimes they would stop and get him back to focus just to kick him even harder, just like now, he didn't like it, but what can he do, cry? yell? hope to pass out? yea right, they'd just laugh and make fun of him, pointing at the 'crybaby', no one would hear him yell nor scream and passing out would just delay the inevitable. 

When he came back his whole body ached, he felt as if it was on fire, yet he wasn't. As he lay on the ground motionless, he could feel some liquid sliding down his bruised cheek (if it was blood or tears, he didn't know and in all honestly, didn't want to know), he could feel his arm burning even more than his previously thought to be broken leg, his head was buzzing with white noise and an upcoming headache. 

Really he never noticed how many bruises nor wounds he had, his body always works on autopilot when this is about to happen, so until the next morning he shouldn't feel too bad if he treats the wounds and bruises right. 

Didn't he.. He said he'd meet Dream before the night right? It's well past midnight for sure, Dream must be worried, he's never late for more than 2 hours! Or is he? Would he be worried? Of course he would! He hopes. 

Getting up was pretty difficult, he'd have to admit that, but the sheer will to get to the older's house kept him going, he has to get there, even if he felt the exhaustion telling him to just pass out on the floor, to rest even for a bit, to just stop the agony the body feels that he doesn't register in that moment. He didn't listen, rather trying to speed up. 

As he neared Dream's house he felt a small smile form on his lips, safety, they can't get him there, Dream will keep him safe from the pain, he'll help with the few bruises and cuts, it's not that bad. After that they could watch a movie or something! 

But alas as he knocked and the door flew open, he didn't see the fond smile his best friend gave him when he came here from a 'fight' to be treated, no his best friend looked downright terrified while looking at the younger. Sapnap was confused, does he have more bruises on his face than usual to scare him that much? Also why was he a bit blurry?

What the younger wasn't expecting was to see the older cry as he sat above him, when did they get on the floor? He smiled, wanting to reach out and wipe the tears away, say that he's fine, but his arm wouldn't move, rather it burned even more, the non-existent flame he felt passionately dancing around. 

He saw Dream's lips move, he didn't know what he was saying no matter how hard he tried. His eyelids became heavy and he just wanted to rest, just take a nap for a minute in Dream's arms where he felt safe. Shutting his eyes with a relaxed smile he gave in, not hearing his best friend yell his name as he sobbed apologies for not being there to protect him, for not being able to help, not being able to spend more time together, not being able to confess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> I tried my best to write it somewhat good and angsty, but I'm not good at writing people getting beat up, so I hope it was decent at least.  
> If the person who gave me the prompt reads this, uh- thank you for the prompt (sorry for not really sticking to it again) and hope it's good enough-


End file.
